Administrative Core. The Administrative Core provides overall leadership and coordination across the Cores and sets priorities for the Center. From October 1, 2010 through September 30, 2011, Administrative Core staff submitted 18 new research proposals ($10 million total costs), provided administrative oversight for 17 externally funded investigator-initiated research projects other than the R24 infrastructure grant ($3.7 million annual direct costs in FY10-11), and coordinated a seminar series in the spring and fall. It hosted the Annual Research Conference for the Census Research Data Center Network in November of 2010, hosted a two-day Workshop on the Futures of Observatories in the Social Sciences in December of 2010, and sponsored a conference on International Perspectives on Time Use in June 2011.